Friend Or Foe? Kira Or Justice?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Jadedstar and Akemi are on opposite sides. Jade is basically L's daughter, and Akemi is Lights "girlfriend." The two dont like eachother. What will happen to them? Friend or foes? Kira or Justice? Only one way to find out. Wont be continued.


Akemi and Jadedstar were complete strangers. They worked on different sides. Good versus evil. But both of them were about to discover a lot about one another.

**-Jadedstar-**

Jadedstar Sumi is a 18 year old. Jadedstar was fairly tall, had straight raven black hair, and reminded people of a witch. She grew up in Japan as an orphan. After her parents abandoned her at age 5, she found herself trying to do anything to survive. It was almost two years before anyone found her, that person was L. L had taken an interest to her talents and decided she was worthy of joining Wammy's House. She grew up there under the name of Moonlight. She got her name because she was in tune with the night. Along side Beyond Birthday, Mello, Matt and Near, she was top in line of succeeding L. L thought of her as his own daughter. As the Kira case grew tougher, he decided it was time to bring her into the task force. This is where her story begins...

**-Akemi-**

Akemi Mira is a 17 year old. Akemi was fairly tall, blonde, and was believed to be the next top model in Japan, at least according to her friends. After her mother passed away from a train wreck, Akemi and her Father moved to Japan to try and start over a new life. Akemi first met Light when they got paired for a science project. Akemi was fairly smart for a blonde. Light noticed her skills and smarts and decided she'd be the perfect person to help him. After weeks of talking, Light managed to discover that Akemi was a Kira worshipper, and decided to take a risk by telling her he was Kira. At first she didn't believe him, but two words scribbled into a book proved all she needed. She promised to help Light out in his mission to rule the world and help create a new one along side him. After Light began working with L, Light decided to bring Akemi with him. He'd tried for months to get her to agree to getting the shinigami eyes, but nothing could change her mind, so in hopes that would change, he brought Akemi to the Task Force headquarters. This is where her story begins as well.

* * *

I wasn't so sure about L's plan. I mean, I thought of him as a father, but the thought of meeting the person who could be Kira, kinda scared me.

"L, I do not understand something."

"And what would that be?" He questioned me in his normal monotone voice.

"Why risk my life like this? I thought you cared about my safety." I questioned the man I always thought of as my father.

He sat down beside me in his odd position and took a sip of his tea before answering my question.

"I do care. But unfortunately I need your help, and in order to have your help, your life will be at risk."

I sighed, he always says he cares, but I never see it till the last second...

"Alright."

L and I sat in silence as we waited for the rest of the Task Force to show up. I was about to open my mouth to say something when all six men walked in, followed by a girl whom I didn't know. L had never mentioned a girl on the task force before...

"Light-kun who is she?"

"It's Light's new girlfriend." I heard Matsuda say in his too-happy-for-his-own-good voice.

"I am?" I could hear the confusion in her voice, even through her laugh that followed her question.

"Yes. Do you not remember me asking you?" Light questioned the blonde. But I swore I saw him mouth something to her, maybe I just imagined it...

"Oh right I remember now!" She said joyfully.

"She doesn't seem smart enough to be here." I heard myself say.

"Bite me!" I starred at the girl. I could already tell we were not going to get along.

"So immature." I found myself saying before I could even think.

"Oh don't start with me." I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Cut that out you two." Mr. Yagami said to us.

"Sorry sir." I said as I looked down to my feet.

"I apologise." The sarcasm in her voice made me want to laugh.

"So Light-kun, you say she is valuable to the case?"

"Yes. She may not look it, but she is quite smart."

"Hey!"

"Would you prefer I lie?"

"No." She lowered her head in defeat.

"So what is your name?" Matsuda asked the blonde.

"My name is Akemi Mira."

"Interesting name." I said as I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Oh yeah? What's your name then?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Everyone this is Moonlight. She is one of my many successor's. She is also like my daughter." I heard my father chime in.

"Oh sure Daddy to the rescue."

I watched as Light sighed. He bumped her with his hip and gave her one of those (cut it out) faces. She sighed and turned back to look at L.

"Sorry."

"Hm...," L placed his thumb in front of his mouth like he did quite often when it seemed he was in thought. "Well she can stay here as long as she helps..." L said as he gestured towards the clueless blonde.

"Me be good." She said as she smiled brightly.

The day was long. Akemi and I got into several verbal fights, and almost into a fist fight. My father sighed as we drove to our 'home'. It wasn't like me to get so irritated, something about her just rubbed me the wrong way.

* * *

"That's the last one." Light said as he put down his pen.

"Something about her just doesn't seem right." I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Who?" I heard Light ask.

"That girl who called herself Moonlight. Shes just... Ah!" I screamed into my hands in frustration.

"Oh her." I swore I saw a smirk playing at Light's lips.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked starting to get irritated.

"Your immaturity. All you need to do is find out her name and she will be out of your way." Light said as he smiled to me.

"I thought we already talked about this." I said with a long sigh.

"Akemi. You want to be helpful to me do you not?" He asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes I do."

"You want to help me rule our new world, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Then, you'd be most helpful to me if you got the shinigami eyes. Your healthy and young, you'll have a long life still."

I had no words.

Light sighed and got up grabbing the notebook.

"I'll pick you up here at 12:30."

"Alright."

"Bye Akemi." He closed the door before I had time to respond.

I sighed as I flopped over on my bed. Did I really want to cut off half my life, just to help Light, and Kira?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well that t'was the first chapter... My friend and I were bored. Dont like? Dont read! We will update ASAP XD So good? Bad? Review :) Oh yeah P.S Your author (me) was Jadestar, and meh friend was Akemi :) Cha okay! :)**


End file.
